


turg and default have a "thrilling" romance

by Anonymous



Category: CallMeKevin - Fandom
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, i'll write a sequel if someone asks, idk man, im so sorry, no beta bc i didnt want to curse anyone with this, this is a pure fucking crackfic, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: turg and default hug and kiss and it's thrilling, i swear
Relationships: Turg/Default, TurgFault
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	turg and default have a "thrilling" romance

**Author's Note:**

> posting this anonymously because. of reasons. i swear im actually a good writer, my friends just encouraged me to make this so i thought why not
> 
> anyway the only straight ship i support is turgfault

It was a lovely day on Great Island Name and Jim Pickens was not a goose, but he was stuffing a dead goose in a bag to throw in the ocean.

Anyway, Turg was leaving the news station when he spotted a familiar brown mop of average length hair so he rushed over to see who it was, and it was indeed default, who was standing on the beach and staring out at the sea, which was doing nothing interesting.

She glanced at Turg as he joined her, and offered a very small nod in greeting. He gave an excited wave.

“I am in love with you, default,” Turg said Turgly.

“I do not care either way,” default said defaultly.

“Would you like a Turg hug?” Turg asked, holding his arms out.

default blinked slowly. “I am neutral on the idea of Turg hugging you.”

He hugged her.

She did not hug back but she did not protest.

“default want to get married?” Turg said after he finished the hug and pulled away.  
default, unsurprisingly, showed no emotion at the proposal. “I do not mind if that is what you would like to do.”

And then Turg kissed her but it only kind of worked because the place where his mouth is in relation to the rest of his face was kind of messed up but default didn’t really care because of course she didn’t. The kiss was sloppy, but it was average.

“I am in love with you, default,” Turg said, even though he had already said that.

“You have already said that,” default said.

Turg kissed her again, and she did not complain.

And then the story ended because the author couldn’t think of an actual ending.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally dont know what im doing with my life. anyway i love default and relate to her so much. and if kevin reads this: why


End file.
